


Un Grimm y un Blutbad

by hidefan



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidefan/pseuds/hidefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monroe intenta ser el amigo que necesita Nick, pero cuando hay sentimientos de por medio todo termina por complicarse.</p>
<p>Coda del episodio 2x04.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Grimm y un Blutbad

**Author's Note:**

> -Ésta es mi visión particular (es decir, me pongo las gafas slash y lo veo todo como quiero) de lo que pasó antes, durante y después del episodio 2x04. Lo siento por Rosalee porque la adoro y ella y Monroe son una monería juntos pero mi corazón es 100% Monroe/Nick.  
> -Algunos diálogos los he cogido prestados directamente del episodio. No hace falta que diga que nada de esto me pertenece y que no me voy a lucrar con ello tampoco.  
> -Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pairing que me tiene enamorada desde que empecé a ver la serie, no hace ni dos meses. Quería escribir algo cortito para ir familiarizándome con los personajes y al final me ha salido esto. Espero poder seguir escribiendo sobre ellos en un futuro.

Ya hacía tiempo que Monroe compraba automáticamente comida para dos sin pensarlo dos veces. En la nevera siempre estaba la cerveza que le gustaba a Nick, siempre tenía en la despensa los aperitivos favoritos de Nick, y cada día hacía café suficiente para cuando Nick se pasara a pedirle información sobre cualquier caso que estuviera investigando o a discutir sobre cualquier otro asunto que le preocupara.

Ya hacía tiempo que Monroe había asumido que Nick no tenía intención alguna de irse a otra parte. Ya hacía tiempo que Monroe había asumido que lo que menos quería en el mundo era que Nick se fuera a otra parte.

“Es complicado”, solía decir Monroe cuando tenía que explicar en qué consistía exactamente su relación con Nick. Y es que, para empezar, Nick era un Grimm y él era un Blutbad.   Nick representaba todo lo que le aterrorizaba cuando era pequeño; representaba la amenaza que había planeado sobre las cabezas de sus antepasados durante siglos; su mismísimo abuelo había muerto a manos de uno de ellos.

Y aún así casi el primer impulso de Monroe, después de haber sido acusado de cometer un crimen del que era inocente, había sido invitar al chico a su casa a tomar una cerveza.

El resto, como se suele decir, es historia. Quizá había sido por la curiosidad que le producía el hecho de que Nick no se pareciera en nada a cómo se imaginaba que sería un Grimm, quizá le daba lástima el que no tuviera ni idea de qué era lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer, o quizá es que la atracción había estado ahí desde el principio, pero sea como fuere, Monroe no había sido capaz de apartar a Nick de su vida, pese a que sabía muy bien que ser el confidente de un Grimm, _el mejor amigo de un Grimm_ , estaba abocado irremediablemente al desatre.

Y todo ello sin contar con los sentimientos, claro.

Monroe se dio cuenta de que Nick era mucho más que un amigo cuando Angelina le preguntó, jocosamente, si le hubiera entristecido más que ella hubiera matado al Grimm o que el Grimm la hubiera matado a ella.

Monroe había visualizado la cara de Nick entonces, con su adorable sonrisa juvenil y sus bonitos ojos, el mismo Nick al que hacía tan sólo unos minutos había protegido de la que había sido una de las personas más importantes de su vida no hacía tanto tiempo, y la sola idea de perderle se le había antojado insoportable.

Quedó confirmado cuando le atacaron los reapers y decidió que no le importaba que su vida estuviera en peligro si la alternativa era no volver a ver a Nick nunca más. La cara que puso Nick cuando le dijo que siguiera pidiéndole ayuda cuando la necesitara como había estado haciendo, sin preocuparse de las consecuencias, porque ahora ya estaban más que preparados para enfrentarse a ellos cuando fuera necesario, hizo que la paliza que había recibido unas horas antes valiera totalmente la pena.

Si no fuera por Juliette Monroe hubiera jurado que había un cierto grado de reciprocidad por parte de Nick, especialmente después del incidente de los Lowen Games. Claro que el hecho de que la naturaleza de su relación hiciera parecer que estaban totalmente manteniendo una aventura extramatrimonial –pero sin el sexo, tristemente- influía mucho en esa percepción.

Pero Nick quería a Juliette, de eso no había ninguna duda, y Monroe se contentaba con saber que por el momento él ocupaba un lugar en la vida de Nick al que nadie más podía acceder.

 

La noche en la que Juliette salió del hospital Nick fue a verle. Monroe fue a abrir la puerta sabiendo de antemano que sería Nick, porque nadie más iba a su casa a esas horas sin avisar.

-Monroe – dijo el detective sin energía. Allí, en el umbral de su puerta, con expresión de cansancio y mirada perdida, parecía totalmente un cachorrillo abandonado que estuviera buscando refugio durante la noche. Monroe suspiró y se apartó para dejarle pasar.

-¿Cómo está Juliette? – preguntó.

-Bien, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

-¿No le ha ayudado a recordar estar en un entorno familiar? Es lo que os dijo el médico, ¿verdad?

Nick negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que está demasiado abrumada con todo lo que ha pasado. Reconoce la casa pero sigue sin ser capaz de recordar que compartía su vida conmigo en ella.

-Dale tiempo. Ya verás como acaba por recordar.

-Ya. Supongo. Me ha pedido que me vaya unos días, porque se siente incómoda teniendo a un extraño en casa.

Nick se mordió el labio, la tristeza y la impotencia visibles en su rostro. Monroe se preguntó si abrazarle sería inapropiado, así que se limitó a ponerle una mano en el hombro, un gesto mucho más familiar entre ellos.

-Puedes dormir en mi sofá, si quieres – le ofreció.

-No, no te preocupes, me quedaré con Hank de momento. Pero gracias por el ofrecimiento.

Entonces, ¿por qué has venido hasta aquí?, fue la pregunta que quedó en el aire. Monroe no la formuló, simplemente se llevó a Nick a la cocina, le sacó una cerveza de la nevera y empezó a preparar la cena para los dos.

 

Nick apenas había probado bocado de la comida. Las botellas de cerveza, sin embargo, se amontonaban en su lado de la mesa.

-¿Cómo es humanamente posible, eh, Monroe? – lloriqueó, arrastrando la palabras -. Quiero decir, lo recuerda todo, absolutamente todo, menos a mí. Te recuerda a ti antes que a mí, Monroe, ¿cómo puede ser posible?

-¿Porque soy inolvidable? ¿Único e irrepetible? – propuso. Nick entrecerró los ojos -. Nick, no ganas preguntándote esto una y otra vez. Es obra de una Hexenbiest, tú le quitaste toda su esencia, todo lo que la definía; ella ha hecho básicamente lo mismo.

Monroe había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había repetido lo mismo a su amigo, y no sólo esa noche.

-¿Pero cómo puede ser posible? – insistió Nick tras un minuto de silencio. Monroe puso los ojos en blanco; era imposible intentar razonar con él en ese estado.

Nick apuró lo que le quedaba de la cerveza que tenía en la mano y se levantó a por otra. Monroe fue más rápido y se interpuso entre él y la nevera.

-No. Nick, ya has bebido bastante.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros. No vas a poder conducir hasta casa de Hank en este estado. Nick, lo estás pasando mal, lo entiendo, pero emborrachándote no vas a solucionar nada.

Los ojos de Nick se pusieron brillantes y a Monroe le entró el pánico por un momento. Si Nick se echaba a llorar no tenía ni idea de qué iba a hacer.

-Siempre cuidas de mí, Monroe – dijo Nick. Monroe soltó un suspiro de alivio. No iba a llorar, afortunadamente, al menos no por ahora-. Me ayudas siempre que te lo pido, me das de comer, me haces el mejor café que he probado nunca, me ofreces tu casa. Y yo no hago más que traerte problemas.

-Ya, bueno, somos amigos, ¿no?

-¿Por qué lo haces, Monroe? ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? Siempre te estás preocupando por mí.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo cada día – Nick se estaba aproximando cada vez más. Al principio Monroe pensó que sólo iba a abrazarle, por eso no hizo nada cuando Nick invadió todo su espacio personal y se pegó a él. No se esperaba para nada que Nick se inclinara y le plantara los labios en los suyos.

Monroe se quedó inmóvil por un momento, tan sorprendido que no supo qué hacer. No, eso no era cierto, sí sabía lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que apartar a Nick y mandarle a dormir la mona y a aclarar las ideas porque estaba cometiendo la estupidez del siglo. Eso es lo que le decía la parte racional, pero entonces Nick le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le besó con más insistencia, restregando su cuerpo contra el de Monroe de una forma absolutamente deliciosa, y la parte más animal del Blutbad tomó el control y comenzó a devolverle el beso con entusiasmo, enterrando una mano en el suave pelo negro, rodeando la cintura del Grimm con el otro brazo. Embriagándose con el olor increíble de Nick, saboreando el interior de la boca de Nick, disfrutando de los pequeños sonidos de placer de Nick. Nick. Nick. Nick.

Era todo lo que había deseado y mucho más, y aunque su cabeza seguía repitiéndole que estaba mal, que Nick estaba bebido, y confuso, y desesperado, y que muy posiblemente Monroe se estuviera aprovechando de su vulnerabilidad, no se veía capaz de parar.

Siempre podría echarle la culpa a la luna llena. Esas noches no eran precisamente las más idóneas para controlar sus instintos más primitivos.

La magia se rompió cuando Monroe metió la mano por debajo de la camiseta de Nick y éste repentinamente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-No. No, no, esto no está bien – dijo, presa  del pánico, los ojos muy abiertos y las manos en el pecho de Monroe, poniendo distancia entre ellos. A Monroe le costó mucho hacerlo pero fue capaz de resistir el impulso de volver a atraerlo hacia sí -. No… No podemos hacer esto, Monroe. Yo no… No puedo hacerle esto a Juliette.

-Nick…

El Grimm fue a sentarse, enterrando la cara en las manos, y Monroe pensó que esta vez sí que iba a echarse a llorar de verdad.

-No puedo hacerle esto – repitió -. Y menos cuando está como está por mi culpa.

-Nick, ya te he dicho…

-Que no es mi culpa, ya lo sé, pero sí que lo es, porque esto no hubiera pasado si yo no fuera lo que soy – se resbaló por la silla, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo -. Yo sólo quería una vida normal, Monroe. Quería casarme con ella, formar una familia, envejecer juntos. Y en vez de eso Juliette ha tenido que lidiar con Siegbarsters, Dämonfeuer, Hexenbiests, con un novio que la ha estado mintiendo día tras día y que la ha apartado de su vida hasta tal punto que ha terminado suprimiendo todos sus recuerdos sobre mí. Ojalá no hubiera muerto tía Marie. Ojalá no fuera un Grimm. Ser un Grimm no me ha traído más que desgracias.

A Monroe se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al oír eso último. Por mucho que se dijera que Nick estaba borracho y que no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, eso no quitaba que Nick sonara muy sincero. Su vida también había cambiado drásticamente desde que Nick descubrió que era un Grimm, pero no lo cambiaría por nada. No quería pensar en cómo seguiría siendo su vida si no hubiera conocido a su amigo.

Nick debió de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, o quizá vio la expresión en la cara del Blutbad, porque dio un respingo en la silla y le miró con cara de culpabilidad.

-Monroe, ya sabes a lo que me refiero,  ¿no? Tú, tú eres lo único bueno que me ha traído lo de ser Grimm.

Monroe esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y decidió que ya había tenido suficiente por aquel día.

-Nick, necesitas descansar. No es muy buena idea que salga de casa esta noche pero si es absolutamente necesario puedo llevarte a casa de Hank.

-Oh. Hoy hay luna llena, es cierto, me lo dijiste antes -. Nick se levantó medio tambaleándose y se sacó del móvil del bolsillo – Ya llamo yo a Hank para que venga a buscarme, ya has hecho suficiente por mí hoy. Gracias por todo y… lo siento. De verdad.

Nick salió de su casa y Monroe esperó que el Grimm no recordara nada de lo que había sucedido cuando se despertara al día siguiente.

 

Varios días después Monroe estaba limpiando cuando de repente se acordó de una antigua cámara de fotos que le había dejado en herencia su bisabuelo y que todavía debía rondar por casa. Subió al ático a buscarla y allí encontró la mecedora de su abuela, la cual le hizo pensar en los picnics familiares lo cual a su vez le hizo pensar en la cesta de picnic que siempre utilizaban. Lo cual le hizo pensar en Nick.

Después de localizar la cesta en un rincón la bajó para quitarle el polvo y dejarla en condiciones de volver a usarse. Podríamos hacer un picnic la próxima vez que vayamos a entrenar, pensó. No habían vuelto a ir con todo lo que había pasado últimamente. Quizá así consiguiera animar un poco a su amigo; una distracción le vendría bien.

Decidió que se lo pediría la siguiente vez que se vieran. Un picnic entre amigos, nada más, porque eso es lo que eran, colegas, punto.

Le sonó el móvil. Era Juliette.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – le dijo, después de las preguntas de rigor sobre su estado de salud.

-Sí, claro, lo que quieras.

-Nick y yo… ¿Cómo éramos?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya sabes que él vivía aquí, ¿no? Me refiero a… ¿Cómo éramos, como pareja?

Monroe se preguntó porqué Juliette había decidido llamarle a él de entre todas las personas para preguntarle precisamente aquello. No es como si él y Juliette fueran amigos de toda la vida, se habían visto cuatro veces contadas y dos de ellas no precisamente en circunstancias que pudieran considerarse normales; además la chica había olvidado el encuentro en su casa, cuando Nick había insistido que se transformara delante de ella. Tendría mucho más sentido que llamara a Hank.

-Felices. Erais felices – fue lo que contestó, porque ésa era la verdad. Ignoró el sentimiento de culpabilidad que le entró al pensar en el beso de la otra noche. _El beso que no significó nada_ , se repitió, como tantas veces había hecho en los últimos días.

Juliette no pareció tranquilizarse con la respuesta.

-¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada entonces?

-Ya sabes que aquel gato te arañó y…

-Ya, ya sé lo del arañazo, pero los médicos no encuentran relación alguna.

-Oye, yo no… ¿Qué es lo que dice Nick?

Y aparentemente ésa fue la pregunta equivocada porque Juliette le dio las gracias y le colgó.

Monroe no pudo quitarse la conversación de la cabeza en todo el día.

 

Por la noche se decidió a llamar a Nick para contarle lo sucedido. Justo en el mismo momento en el que el detective había puesto los pies delante de su puerta.

-Hey, Nick. Parece que estamos en la misma onda – y, guau, eso sonaba mucho menos patético en su cabeza. Le invitó a entrar y Nick le dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa, que le había explicado toda la verdad sobre ser un Grimm a Hank.

Monroe no se lo podía creer.

-¿Le has contado la verdad sobre mí? – quiso saber.

-No, no quería decirle lo tuyo hasta que supiera cómo iba a reaccionar.

-¿Alguna vez se te ocurre pensar sobre cómo voy a reaccionar _yo_? ¿Por qué no organizas una fiesta y se lo cuentas a todos tus amigos? – le espetó, alterado, y Nick le miró sorprendido. Monroe no estaba hablando únicamente de haberle contado a Hank lo de ser Grimm y Nick probablemente se había dado cuenta, por mucho que no hubiera mencionado el incidente del beso ni una sola vez desde entonces. Monroe había supuesto que lo había olvidado o que estaba fingiendo que lo había hecho, cualquiera de las dos cosas ya le iban bien. Se tapó la cara con la mano y se obligó a tranquilizarse. No quería acabar mencionando el asunto porque sabía que si decía algo al respecto acabaría arrepintiéndose después -. Lo siento, tío, en realidad, esto podría ser hasta bueno, creo – fue lo que dijo, intentando quitarle importancia. Nick aceptó la salida de Monroe y cambió de tema.

-En fin, eso era lo que venía a decirte. ¿Qué querías decirme tú?

-Juliette me ha llamado.

-¿Y qué quería?

-¿Tú qué crees? Era sobre ti. Está intentando recordar con todas sus fuerzas y… Me preguntó que cómo os llevabais vosotros dos y… le dije que eráis felices -. Monroe tragó saliva porque le estaba costando decirlo más de lo que había anticipado -. Pero no estoy muy seguro de que eso ayudara porque prácticamente me colgó después de preguntármelo y… ahora… - Hizo una pausa porque Nick parecía absolutamente devastado. Decepcionado, incluso. Le había cambiado la cara totalmente. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿No tendría que reconfortarle que su chica estuviera haciendo todo lo posible por recordar? ¿No era Nick el que quería que las cosas fueran como antes? – Tampoco estoy seguro de que haya sido una buena idea contártelo.

-Está bien – dijo Nick, pero en su cara podía leerse perfectamente que estaba mintiendo.

-Lo está intentando, tío.  Yo… No sé. Pensé que tenías que saberlo.

Monroe estaba haciendo lo correcto. Era lo que Nick quería. Luchar por su relación con Juliette. No tenía sentido tener esperanzas por algo que era del todo imposible. Como su naturaleza salvaje, lo que sentía por Nick no era más que otra de las cosas que tenía que guardar bajo llave y unas cuantas docenas de candados dentro de sí. Era su amigo, nada más, y como su amigo su deber era el de animarle a que no se rindiera.

-Gracias – dijo Nick.

-De nada. Para eso estamos.

-Bueno. Tengo que irme.

-Vale.

-Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos.

Y Nick se marchó, mucho más desanimado que tan sólo unos minutos atrás, cuando había llegado para explicarle que…

-OH DIOS MÍO. HANK LO SABE.

 

Al final Monroe terminó invitando a Rosalee a ir de picnic con él, a lo cual, para su alegría, ella accedió gustosamente.

A Monroe le gustaba Rosalee; era todo lo que alguien como él podía desear en una compañera. Rosalee era preciosa, y dulce, y encantadora, pero también era dura e implacable cuando era necesario. Y su relación con ella –quitando todos los sobresaltos a los que se enfrentaban día sí y día también por culpa de Nick, pero ya estaba más que acostumbrado a ello- era mucho más tranquila y confortable de lo que nunca fue o nunca podría haber sido con Angelina.

De acuerdo que nunca se imaginó salir con una Fuchsbau, pero Rosalee no era como las demás. Y Fuchsbau o no, Rosalee le convenía. Mucho más que un Grimm, desde luego.

El día era ideal. Monroe se llenó los pulmones con el aire fresco de finales de verano.

-Deberíamos salir fuera más a menudo. Pasamos demasiado tiempo encerrados entre cuatro paredes – afirmó. Rosalee compartía su sentimiento.

-Hubo un tiempo en el que me encantaba salir a correr por el bosque – dijo ella.

-Igual que yo. Persiguiendo a alguien… algo – corrigió. Rosalee sonrió, encontrando el comentario divertido. Monroe trató de alejar el recuerdo de la última vez que había estado en el bosque con Angelina, así como el recuerdo de él y Nick revolcándose por el suelo, con Nick sentado a horcajadas sobre él…. No, no iba  a pensar en ello en absoluto en su primera cita con Rosalee, no señor.

Después   de comer Monroe no podía haber pedido un escenario mejor. Los dos disfrutaban del momento, tumbados en la manta con la barriga llena y sensación de satisfacción. La intimidad cada vez se iba haciendo más pronunciada.

Rosalee también lo notó, porque le pidió si era posible que fueran despacio.

-Ya me he precipitado muchas veces en el pasado – le admitió.

-Sí, yo también.

-Y eso es todo lo que pienso discutir sobre relaciones pasadas.

-Me parece un plan excelente – estuvo de acuerdo Monroe, porque lo que menos le apetecía en aquel momento era ponerse a hablar de ex novias y de ex novios (aunque, hey, él ya conocía a uno de los ex de Rosalee y tenía que admitir que era bastante decente; si Rosalee conociera a Angelina probablemente no tuviera tan buena opinión). Y se inclinó para besarla porque si había un momento perfecto para hacerlo era ése.

Momento perfecto que quedó arruinado cuando un Stangebär enloquecido les atacó y se vieron obligados a salir por patas de allí.

Así era su vida ahora.

 

Aunque fue Rosalee la que propuso lo de ir despacio en primer lugar, en cuanto llegaron a la herboristería la Fuchsbau prácticamente se le tiró encima. Monroe no protestó, más bien todo lo contrario.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar cuando Rosalee le había empujado contra el mostrador para besarle de una forma absolutamente espectacular.

Era Nick, por supuesto. Y si era Nick es que tenía un motivo probablemente importante para llamar, así que no tenía más remedio que contestar. Descolgó el teléfono a regañadientes: Nick quería información sobre una enfermedad llamada Fluvus Pestilentia, que afectaba de forma letal a los Wesen.

Resultó que explicarle la lista de síntomas a Nick no era precisamente la conversación que le apetecía mantener si quería que las cosas prosperaran como era debido; pero más raro que eso era tener a Rosalee lamiéndole fogosamente el cuello y las manos con la voz de Nick –Nick, su amigo el Grimm, con el que había estado a punto de hacer eso mismo sólo unos días antes, el mismo Nick al que no se podía sacar de la cabeza – en su oído.

Oh, colega. Ya sólo le faltaba asociar ambas cosas cada vez que intentara hacer eso con Rosalee.

Monroe tuvo que cortar la llamada cuando los síntomas que estaba explicando le empezaron a sonar terriblemente familiares y vio el arañazo en el cuello de Rosalee.

Sí, desgraciadamente, ésa era su vida ahora.

 

Rosalee estaba agotada.

-Te voy a dejar descansar, ¿vale? – le dijo Monroe, y ella asintió débilmente. Le dio un beso en la frente y al poco ella se había vuelto a quedar dormida.

Cuando salió sólo vio a Hank.

-¿Y Nick? – preguntó.

-Ha salido a hablar por teléfono con Juliette – Y Monroe empezó a sentirse incómodo porque no tenía ni idea de qué hablar con Hank y encima el compañero de Nick no dejaba de mirarle con suspicacia. Comprensible, dadas las circunstancias; pero incómodo -. Así que… - dijo Hank después de unos segundos en silencio -. Tú también eres uno de ellos.

-Así es.

-¿Qué has dicho que eras? ¿Un blut-algo?

-Blutbad. Lo que toda la vida habéis venido conociendo como el lobo feroz en vuestros cuentos.

Hank le observó largamente, procesando la información.

-No pareces muy feroz – le soltó. Monroe dejó escapar un bufido.

-Me ofendería si no fuera porque, y no te lo tomes a mal, sé de buena tinta que te llevaste un buen susto, ya sabes, después de nuestro encontronazo en el parque.

-Vale, lo siento, me rindo – aceptó Hankm haciendo una mueca, pero la mirada de desconfianza no desapareció del todo -. Todavía estoy… procesando todo esto – hizo un gesto que abarcaba toda la estancia.

-Es difícil de asimilar. En realidad te lo estás tomando mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Ya. Gracias a Nick, supongo – miró hacia la puerta durante un segundo -. Tú y Nick… ¿Le has estado ayudando todo este tiempo?

-Ahá. Como te puedes imaginar Nick también estaba muy perdido al principio.

-¿Y tú qué ganas con esto? – preguntó de repente Hank. A Monroe no le gustó nada el tono de la cuestión.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir, puedo entender porqué Nick querría relacionarse contigo, porque eras el único que podía darle respuestas cuando todo era nuevo y desconocido para él, pero… ¿No se supone que es un enemigo para vosotros? ¿Por qué le ayudaste?

Monroe parpadeó durante unos instantes. Sí, vale, quizá al principio él también se preguntara eso mismo, pero ahora le parecía más que obvio.

-¿Cuánto hace que conoces a Nick? – dijo el Blutbad.

-Años. ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué querría nadie ser amigo de Nick? – contestó, simplemente.

Hank sonrió ligeramente, considerando la contestación aceptable.

-La verdad es que no dejaba de preguntarme por qué Nick y tú pasabais tanto tiempo juntos y por qué Nick se empeñaba en fingir que no erais más que conocidos.  Llegué a pensar que…

Oh, no. Si lo de antes le había resultado incómodo no tenía ni punto de comparación con lo que estaba a punto de pasar cuando Hank terminara esa frase.

Pero Hank no tuvo ocasión de terminarla porque por suerte Nick escogió ese mismo momento para entrar de nuevo en la herboristería. Echó un vistazo a la parte de atrás.

-Así que… ¿Tú y Rosalee? – preguntó.

-Um. Sí. Yo y Rosalee. Algo así – respondió Monroe, porque realmente, se habían pegado el lote porque Rosalee estaba bajo la influencia de la Fluvus Pestilentia, por lo que técnicamente no contaba.

Y qué magnífico golpe para su ego que era todo el asunto. Últimamente sólo le besaban personas que no estaban en plenas facultades mentales, como el susodicho que tenía delante.

-Me alegro – dijo Nick -. Hacéis buena pareja.

Como tú y Juliette, pensó Monroe.

 

Monroe se estiró en la pequeña silla del tráiler, se le estaban empezando a agarrotar los músculos. Llevaban una hora buscando algún tipo de información sobre el último Wesen con el que se había topado Nick, pero hasta el momento no habían conseguido encontrar nada sobre él. Monroe se levantó y cogió otro de los voluminosos volúmenes de una de las estanterías.

-¿Cómo va todo con Juliette? – preguntó, con tono lo más neutral posible.

Nick tardó unos segundos en levantar la vista del libro que tenía apoyado en el regazo.

-Va. Hemos estado hablando mucho estos días, y hemos decidido que vamos a empezar de nuevo. Aunque no recupere su memoria, Juliette quiere esforzarse por conocerme otra vez.

-Ah. Eso es bueno, ¿no? – Monroe no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado.

-Sí. Sí, supongo que sí – Nick tampoco parecía demasiado contento.

-Ya verás como todo irá bien – Quería decirle a Nick que no se preocupara más porque si Juliette iba a aprender a conocerle otra vez, no había duda de que volvería a enamorarse de él, pero se contuvo.

-Gracias – Nick volvió a concentrarse en el libro, zanjando la conversación, y Monroe no insistió más con el tema.

 

-¿Monroe? – la siguiente vez que el Blutbad intentó besar a Rosalee, ésta puso sus manos en su pecho y le apartó de ella con suavidad.

-¿Sí?

-Me gustó mucho la manera en la que me mirabas durante el picnic, justo antes de… Ya sabes.

-¿Pero?

-Pero no se parece en nada en la manera en la que me estás mirando ahora. En realidad no has vuelto a mirarme así desde entonces. Y déjame adivinar: estás pensando en otra persona ahora mismo, ¿no?

Monroe tuvo la sensación de que Rosalee sabía perfectamente en quién estaba pensando.

-Quizá deberíamos ir todavía más despacio – ofreció Monroe.

-Buena idea – contestó Rosalee.

 

Limpiando el ático de la casa que había sido de su hermano, Rosalee encontró una caja llena de libros polvorientos. Llamó a Monroe y a Nick inmediatamente.

-En este viejo libro de Freddie pone cómo contrarrestar la pérdida de memoria provocada por el hechizo de Adalind. Ya he preparado el antídoto: lo único que tiene que hacer Juliette es bebérselo.

-¿Funcionará? – preguntó Nick, esperanzado. Por una vez estaba mostrando la emoción que se esperaba de él.

-No estoy segura, pero si lo hace, lo sabremos rápido, sólo tarda unos minutos en hacer efecto.

-Gracias, Rosalee – Nick abrazó a su amiga y miró a Monroe, apretando el pequeño frasquito dentro de su mano durante unos instantes antes de marcharse.            

Nick llamó a Monroe poco después.

-Ha funcionado – dijo, con voz temblorosa  - Yo… Tengo mucho que hablar con ella. Te llamo luego.

Nick le colgó antes de que tuviera tiempo de decirle nada.

-Ha funcionado – informó a Rosalee. Ésta apretó su brazo comprensivamente.

 

Las cosas volvieron a la normalidad en casa de Nick y Juliette. O, todo lo normal que podían ser teniendo en cuenta que Juliette ya sabía que Nick era un Grimm y porqué le había estado mintiendo durante tantos meses.

Monroe supuso que en cuanto Juliette se hiciera a la idea, tal como había hecho Hank, su relación volvería a ser la que era y ya podrían volver a plantearse cosas como matrimonio y futuro y familia.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Monroe no tenía tantas ganas de irse a correr al bosque a perseguir conejos.

Sin embargo, pocas semanas después de que Juliette recuperara su memoria, la novia de Nick fue a hacerle una visita.

-¿Juliette? ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, bien, estoy bien. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí, claro, perdona – La dejó entrar y Juliette fue a  sentarse en el sofá –. ¿Te traigo algo de beber?    

-No, gracias. No puedo quedarme mucho rato, tengo que coger un tren en un par de horas.

-¿Un tren? ¿Te vas de viaje?

-¿Nick no te lo ha contado? – preguntó ella, extrañada.

-¿Qué tiene que contarme? – Monroe no entendía nada.

-Nick y yo… Hemos roto.

-¿Qué? ¿Nick te ha dejado? – Monroe no se lo podía creer. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, después de…

Juliette sonrió.

-Podríamos decir que fue de mutuo acuerdo, porque ambos vimos que la cosa hacía tiempo que no funcionaba. Pero yo fui quien lo propuso primero.

-No lo entiendo… Pensaba que todo marchaba bien…

Juliette negó con la cabeza.

-No, no lo hacía. Supongo que toda esta situación ha terminado por desbordarnos a los dos. Pensábamos que ahora que Nick ya me había contado la verdad todo iría mejor, pero… Sigue siendo demasiado. Al miedo de que le pase algo en su trabajo como policía ahora tengo que sumarle el temor de que cualquiera de esas criaturas vuelva a hacerle daño – el recuerdo de Nick en el hospital después de la visita del Siegbarster seguía muy reciente en ambos-. Y el hecho de saberlo todo ahora no quita que me apartara de su vida en vez de confiar en mí desde el principio.

-Nick lo hizo para protegerte, Juliette. Recuerda tu reacción cuando te lo contó por primera vez.

-Monroe, tú no le viste cuando me llevó al tráiler de su tía y empezó a escupirme información, esperando que yo le encontrara el sentido. Parecía un maníaco. Me dio miedo verle así.

Monroe ya no sabía qué más decir.

-Lo que quiero decir es que nos habíamos distanciado ya demasiado y aunque hemos intentado que todo volviera a ser como antes, ambos nos hemos dado cuenta de que todo ha terminado, y de que lo mejor para ambos es alejarnos una temporada. He sido yo la que he dado el paso porque sé que Nick se siente todavía muy culpable de todo lo que ha pasado y él nunca se hubiera atrevido a dejarme si piensa que así me haría más daño.

-Lo siento – dijo el Blutbad.

-Gracias, Monroe. ¿Sabes? Cuando recuperé la memoria Nick y yo nos sentamos y hablamos durante horas de todo, de su tía, de su madre, de todo lo que le había pasado desde  que supo que era un Grimm. Y también me habló sobre ti, de todo lo que habías hecho por él durante todo este tiempo. Monroe, tú… A ti te importa Nick tanto como a mí, ¿no?

-Sí – contestó Monroe, sin vacilar, porque sabía lo que le estaba preguntando Juliette, y Juliette no se merecía más mentiras. Ella sonrió de nuevo.

-Eso pensaba. Sólo quería darte las gracias por haber cuidado de él, dios sabe si todavía estaría hoy vivo si no hubieras estado ahí para él. O yo, en realidad. Y también quería pedirte que sigas haciéndolo, ¿vale? Sigue cuidando de él como hasta ahora.

-Siempre – le aseguró. Juliette le dio un abrazo y se despidió de él con lágrimas en los ojos.

Monroe llamó a Nick en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras la chica. Le saltó el contestador.

-Nick, tío, Juliette acaba de estar en mi casa, me lo ha contado todo, ¿estás bien? Llámame, ¿vale?

Hasta unas horas después Nick no le devolvió la llamada.

-¿Nick? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Necesitas hablar?

-Estoy bien, Monroe – pero el Blutbad podía oír el cansancio en la voz de su amigo -. Supongo que ella te ha dicho que la decisión la hemos tomado entre los dos, ¿no?

-Sí, pero…

-Sigue siendo difícil, sí. Monroe, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? Necesito un poco de tiempo para aclarar mis ideas. ¿No te importa darme un poco de espacio?

-No, no, en absoluto. Lo que necesites, tío – Monroe quería invitarle a su casa para distraerle y ser un buen amigo para él pero parecía ser que lo que necesitaba Nick era más bien todo lo contrario.

-Gracias. Nos vemos.

Monroe se quedó un buen rato mirando el teléfono, todavía alucinando por lo que acababa de pasar.

 

Durante las siguientes semanas Monroe no vio mucho a Nick. En alguna ocasión Nick le llamó o se encontraron en el tráiler para discutir algún caso en el que el Grimm necesitara la ayuda del Blutbad, pero eso era todo. Nick le había pedido tiempo y él se lo estaba dando.

Hasta que una mañana Nick se presentó en su casa – previsiblemente, en medio de su Pilates; había cosas que nunca cambiaban.

-Te traigo unas madalenas – dijo Nick animadamente en cuanto Monroe abrió la puerta. Se le veía mucho más contento que todas las últimas veces que se habían visto. Monroe cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

-A ver. Dime qué vienes a pedirme.

-Nada, sólo vengo a invitarte a desayunar y charlar un poco. Lo prometo.

Monroe levantó una ceja pero aceptó las madalenas y le dejó entrar. No le sorprendió darse cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado la presencia de Nick en su casa.

-Así que, ¿vienes a hablar de lo que pasó con Juliette, o sigue siendo un tema tabú? – preguntó Monroe después de dejar las madalenas en la encimera y empezar a hacer café para los dos.

-Nunca ha sido un tema tabú, Monroe. Sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo. Pero sí, he venido precisamente para hablar de ello porque además es un tema que te incumbe a ti.

-¿A mí? ¿Y cómo es eso? – Monroe podía oler el nerviosismo de Nick.

-He estado pensando mucho acerca de por qué Juliette y yo llegamos hasta el punto de decidir que lo mejor era separarnos y he llegado a la conclusión de que mi relación con ella se había deteriorado mucho antes de que perdiera la memoria. Cuando le pedí en matrimonio y ella me rechazó me dijo que la había apartado de mí y que le estaba ocultando una parte demasiado importante de mi vida y tenía razón.

-Sí, Nick, y como le dije a ella, lo estabas haciendo para protegerla.

-Cosa que no sirvió para nada. Si le hubiera contado la verdad desde el principio al menos hubiera estado preparada para todos esos ataques que recibió por mi culpa. Y si hubiera pensado que estoy loco y me hubiera dejado entonces esos ataques no se hubieran producido en primer lugar. Sea como sea, tendría que haber confiado en ella. Juliette es una mujer fuerte, y como ha quedado demostrado ha sido capaz de aceptar toda esta locura con entereza.

-En eso te doy la razón – Monroe le alargó la taza de café y bebió de la suya.    

-Sea como sea, probablemente el mayor motivo por el que ella propuso que rompiéramos es que yo no luché lo suficiente por nosotros, y no iba desencaminada. Durante mucho tiempo no he querido creer que lo nuestro había terminado pero lo cierto es que, en el fondo, me sentí aliviado cuando rompimos. Igual que cuando ella no quiso casarse conmigo.

-¿Todavía la quieres?

-Sí, y la querré siempre. Pero ya no estoy enamorado de ella.

-Y… ¿Has dicho que esto me incumbía a mí? – el nerviosismo de Nick se hizo todavía más palpable.

-A eso voy. Um… - le pegó un largo trago a su café antes de continuar -. Una de las razones por la que aparté a Juliette fue porque… Porque conocí a alguien a quien dejé entrar en todos y cada uno de los aspectos de mi vida, alguien en quien confié ciegamente desde el principio, alguien quien me ayuda cuando se lo pido, quien me alimenta, me hace el café más rico que he probado nunca – alzó la taza y la dejó en la encimera – me ofrece su casa y se preocupa por mí. Alguien en el que pienso a todas horas y al que necesito ver continuamente porque sin su presencia me siento vacío.

-Nick… ¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo? – Porque Monroe necesitaba oírlo para creérselo, necesitaba oírlo para no sentirse un imbécil por haber vuelto a albergar esperanzas después de que Juliette le dijera que habían roto.

-Me gustas, Monroe – confirmó Nick, acercándose a él y quitándole la taza de las manos -. Me gustas mucho. Y desde hace mucho tiempo.

Desde hace mucho tiempo, repitió mentalmente Monroe. ¿Desde los Lowen Games, por ejemplo? ¿Había tenido razón él desde el principio?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – le preguntó, calculando todo el tiempo que había pasado desde aquello.

-¡Te lo estoy diciendo ahora! Además, no estaba seguro de que tú sintieras lo mismo, así que no quería arriesgarme a perder tu amistad.

-¿Cómo que no estabas seguro? Dado que recuerdas perfectamente nuestra conversación aquel día, asumo que no estabas lo suficientemente borracho como para olvidar que era el Blutblad aquí presente el que te metió la lengua hasta la garganta después de que te me tiraras encima, ¿no? – Nick enrojeció furiosamente. Era adorable.

-No lo he olvidado, créeme. He pensado en ello, muchas, muchas veces. Pero Monroe, había luna llena, pensé que por eso estarías… yo que sé, en celo o algo así y que te hubieras tirado a cualquiera que estuviera ahí, ¡y no a mí específicamente!

-Nick, ¿en serio? ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-¿Qué querías que pensara? Luego no paraste de animarme a que luchara por salvar mi relación con Juliette, y entonces empezaste a salir con Rosalee…

-¡Porque tú no parabas de decir que querías que las cosas con ella fueran como antes! ¡Estaba siendo un buen amigo!

El Grimm y el Blutbad se quedaron en silencio un momento, procesando lo que acababa de decir el otro.

-¿Me estás diciendo que…? – empezó Nick.

-¿Que hemos sido unos idiotas que hemos perdido un tiempo valiosísimo porque ambos pensábamos que el otro no quería esto? Me temo que sí – finalizó Monroe.

Ambos se lanzaron hacia el otro al mismo tiempo. Monroe abrazó a Nick por la cintura y Nick abrazó a Monroe por el cuello y apenas se habían empezado a tocar sus labios que ya habían profundizado el beso todo lo que pudieron.

Y, guau, Monroe guardaba un grato recuerdo del beso de la otra vez, pero no era nada en comparación con éste, con Nick totalmente lúcido y sintiendo lo mismo que él y queriendo esto tanto como él y dándole la última señal de confianza total hacia él.

Monroe no podía esperar para reclamar el cuerpo de Nick como suyo.

Levantándole sin esfuerzo Monroe sentó a Nick en la mesita y se situó entre sus piernas.

-Monroe – murmuró Nick. El Blutbad podía oler el deseo que emanaba del cuerpo de Nick, podía _ver_ ese deseo pero el nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo el Grimm momentos antes no había desaparecido, sino todo lo contrario, seguía ocupando un puesto principal –Monroe, yo nunca, um… He estado con...

-¿Con un Blutbad? – le interrumpió -. Es natural. Yo tampoco he estado nunca con un Grimm, así que esto es nuevo para los dos.

Nick rio suavemente y se relajó un poco. Monroe le desabrochó la camisa y comenzó a saborear toda la extensión de piel tierna y cálida que quedó al descubierto. Nick se estremeció bajo su boca.

-¿Tú crees que, mmm, crees que esto había pasado alguna vez en la historia? ¿Un Grimm y un Blutbad, juntos? – preguntó Nick.

-Lo dudo mucho – dijo Monroe, trazando con su lengua la línea de los deliciosos abdominales de su Grimm -. Tus antepasados estaban demasiado ocupados cortándonos la cabeza como para pararse a pensar si les parecíamos atractivos o no. 

-Pero algún Grimm habría que sólo matara a los malos, ¿no? Mira a tía Marie, estaba prometida a un Wesen.

-Nick, en primer lugar, no menciones a tu tía mientras intento montármelo contigo, te lo pido por favor. Y sí, todo es posible, pero no veo a otros Blutbaden confiando hasta tal punto en un Grimm como para llegar a esto.

-Tú no eres como los otros Blutbaden, Monroe, eso ya lo sabía – Nick le revolvió cariñosamente el pelo.

-Y tú no eres como los otros Grimms, eso está claro.

-¿Porque soy justo? ¿Compasivo? ¿Empático? ¿Adorable?

-Más bien irresponsable, demasiado confiado, imprudente, _irritante_  – Monroe abandonó por un momento el vientre de Nick y murmuró un “y absolutamente perfecto” antes de capturar su boca una vez más.

Nick tironeó de la camiseta del Blutbad y éste captó el mensaje y se la quitó, tirándola al suelo sin miramientos. Los besos continuaron mientras las manos del Grimm recorrieron su pecho y su espalda y Monroe bajó las suyas hasta el vaquero de Nick, desabrochando el botón y bajando la cremallera despacito.

-M-Monroe – jadeó Nick, y a Monroe le pareció lo más sexy que había oído en su vida. Bajó su boca hasta el cuello del Grimm y metió los dedos por debajo del elástico del bóxer. Nick se agarró a sus bíceps, temblando por la anticipación, y…

El teléfono de Nick empezó a sonar.

Monroe soltó un gruñido de frustración y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su compañero.

-Burckhardt – dijo, y al menos Monroe encontró placer en el hecho de que lo dijera casi sin aire -. Voy para allá. Lo siento, lo siento, Monroe, han encontrado dos cuerpos, tengo que irme.

-No pasa nada – suspiró-. Cosas que pasan.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le ayudó a abrochárselo todo de nuevo.

-Volveré lo antes que pueda, ¿vale? – le prometió Nick en la puerta -. Y continuaremos donde lo hemos dejado.

Nick le dio un beso largo, profundo y cargado de promesas que Monroe aceptó de buen grado.

-Llámame si necesitas ayuda.

-Te llamaré de todas formas – le aseguró Nick.

Con el sabor de Nick todavía en su lengua, el olor de Nick impregnando su casa y la imagen de Nick temblando bajo sus manos, Monroe fue a darse una ducha bien fría y después añadió una hora extra a su Pilates. Iba a necesitar toda la calma posible mientras esperaba a que Nick volviera de cumplir con sus obligaciones.

 

Por supuesto como Monroe era un Blutbad tan y tan afortunado resultó que el caso que fue a investigar Nick tenía que ver con un círculo dedicado a la trata de blancas, un caso que llevaban arrastrando durante meses y del que habían resurgido nuevas pistas, y consumió la mayor parte del tiempo y de la energía del detective durante casi una semana. Ni siquiera había ningún Wesen involucrado, así que Monroe tampoco pudo ayudar mucho. Sólo vio a Nick las pocas veces que éste vino a comer algo rápido y las mañanas en las que le dio tiempo de pasarse a tomar el café juntos.

Cuando por fin cerraron el caso Nick llegó a su casa completamente exhausto y famélico. Después de cenar Nick sólo tuvo fuerzas para unos cuantos besos perezosos antes de pegar un sonoro bostezo.

-Duérmete, va – le dijo Monroe, acariciándole el pelo. Nick ronroneó como un gatito y se acurrucó en el pecho de su Blutbad.

-Perdona, Monroe. Te juro que me he pasado toda la semana deseando cerrar el caso para volver contigo y seguir donde lo dejamos pero apenas puedo mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Ya tendremos tiempo para eso mañana – aunque con su suerte al día siguiente les atacaría algún Wesen o Nick recibiría alguna otra llamada urgente o pasaría cualquier otra cosa que impidiera que pudiera consumar con Nick de una santa vez.

-Mmmm, qué paciente y comprensivo eres – murmuró el Grimm -.  Uno de los muchos motivos por los que te quiero, Monroe.

Monroe se quedó parado durante un segundo y entonces se fijó que Nick ya se había quedado completamente dormido así que probablemente ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta de lo que había dicho. Sonriendo, rodeó a Nick con sus brazos y se deleitó escuchando su respiración y viendo el subir y bajar de su pecho.

Un Grimm, pensó. Un Grimm durmiendo entre los brazos de un Blutbad, como si sus antepasados jamás hubieran sido enemigos mortales, como si sus instintos no les advirtieran que tenían que desconfiar el uno del otro si querían seguir con vida.

Pero Nick no era como los otros Grimms, no lo había sido nunca y por eso Monroe le había dado la bienvenida en su vida. Tenerle así, plácidamente dormido con la mejilla apoyada en su pecho, se sentía cien por cien natural. Tenía la certeza de que Nick había pertenecido a aquella casa, a Monroe, desde la primera vez que puso los pies en ella. O la segunda. Prefería olvidar la primera.

El Blutbad sospechaba que en cuanto se enteraran sus padres no le iban a invitar a  muchas más celebraciones de Acción de Gracias pero en ese momento no podía importarle menos.

Monroe cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño le invadiera a él también. Lo último que pensó antes de quedarse dormido fue que en cuanto Nick recuperara todas sus energías iba a hacerle que le demostrara cuánto le quería exactamente.

A poder ser, durante horas.

 

FIN      

        

 

 

                                 


End file.
